Tak Pernah Berubah
by Lrynch Fruhling
Summary: Jika ada orang yang bertanya kepadamu topik apa yang paling nyaman untuk dibicarakan, kau pasti akan menjawab keluarga. Alasannya? Tanpa aku beritahu pun kau pasti sudah tahu jawabannya. Ya, 'kan?/"Itulah gunanya keluarga. Benar, 'kan?"/ItaSasu, Family. Fluff? Maybe yes maybe no./For Family Spring Event 2012/Mind to RnR?


_**Standard Disclaimer Applied**__**.**_

Tak Pernah Berubah _by _Lrynch Fruhling.

_for __**Family Spring Event**_.

* * *

"Tidak pernah berubah." Lamunanku hilang seketika tatkala indera pendengaranku menangkap suara yang sudah tak asing lagi di telingaku. Segera saja aku tolehkan kepalaku ke samping dengan tujuan menatap sosok yang tak lain adalah kakakku, Uchiha Itachi. Masih dengan menampakan emosi yang sama—wajah datar disertai sejumput kecil rasa bingung—, kutatap kakakku yang saat ini sedang berdiri di daun pintu kamarku tanpa memberikan respons; bahkan, mempersilakannya masuk ke kamarku pun tak kulakukan.

"Tes, satu, dua, tiga. Bumi kepada Sasuke Uchiha. Sampai kapan kau mau membiarkanku berdiri dengan nampan di tanganku, eh? Tega sekali kau," ujarnya, Kak Itachi, dengan nada kecewa yang dibuat-buat. Berputarnya kedua bola mataku merupakan tanggapan nyataku atas sikapnya yang sampai saat ini masih tetap sama.

"Hn. Lucu sekali. Bahkan kau sendiri sampai saat ini pun tidak pernah berubah," ucapku seraya mengendikkan kepalaku, pertanda aku mengizinkannya masuk ke kamarku. Tahu akan maksud isyaratku, Kak Itachi pun langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju teras kamarku.

Tertawa adalah hal pertama yang ia lakukan saat bokongnya mendarat di lantai teras. "Kuanggap itu pujian, Sasu-_chan_," katanya seraya menyodorkan segelas cokelat panas ke hadapanku, "kudengar cokelat panas bisa membuat suasana hati menjadi tenang."

Kuterima cangkir putih tersebut sambil menatap Kak Itachi dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan sebuah tanda tanya besar. Sayangnya, saat itu pandanganku dengannya tidak bertemu karena detik itu juga ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke taman kecil yang saat ini sedang diselimuti rinai-rinai hujan.

"Kalau ada masalah dengan Sakura, ceritakan saja padaku," Kak Itachi berkata demikian seraya meniup pelan cokelat panasnya. Aku terkejut, pastinya. Bagaimana bisa Kak Itachi bisa tahu perihal saat ini aku sedang ada masalah dengan Sakura? Jangan-jangan Kak Itachi seorang … penguntit?

Segera saja aku buang perkiraan itu jauh-jauh dengan meminum cairan manis itu dalam takaran yang terbilang banyak untuk ukuran minuman panas. Resikonya? Jangan ditanya. Detik itu juga lidahku sudah seperti rumah yang tengah dilalap oleh si jago merah. Miris.

"Hn. Bukan masalah besar, kok." Setelah berhasil menghilangkan rasa panas pada lidahku—meski lidahku masih terasa sedikit perih—akhirnya aku mengeluarkan respons yang saat itu juga langsung bergelantung manja di udara.

"Aa, kalau bukan masalah besar, kenapa kau sampai memikirkan masalah itu sambil melihat hujan, eh? Ayolah, beritahu masalahmu kepada kakak tercintamu ini, Sasu-_chan_," ucapnya seraya menyikut pelan lenganku. Seringai jahil terlukis jelas di wajah tampannya. Aku hanya mendengus pelan kala melihatnya bertingkah seperti itu. Selalu seperti itu. Tidak pernah berubah. Kali ini, aku hanya mengangkat kedua bahuku, pertanda aku tak mau membeberkan apa pun kepadanya.

Tidak untuk sekarang. Biarkan kali ini aku menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri. Boleh, 'kan, Kakak?

.

.

Sebuah sentuhan halus menyapu bahuku. Kutatap obsidian Kak Itachi seakan menuntut penjelasan dari aksi kecilnya barusan. "Apa?"

Jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah taman. Tanpa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata pun aku sudah tahu maksud dari bahasa tubuh Kak Itachi. Pasti ia mau mengajakku melakukan kebiasaan yang selalu kami lakukan saat kecil.

"Ayo!" serunya, semangat seraya menarik paksa tanganku. Awalnya, aku enggan 'tuk mengikuti kemauannya. Namun, dikarenakan tenaganya yang terlalu besar untuk dilawan olehku, akhirnya mau tak mau aku pun mengikuti langkahnya menuju taman yang masih dibasahi oleh air hujan.

.

.

Rintik-rintik hujan membasahi tubuhku dan Kak Itachi. Pada awalnya, kami berdua hanya berdiri saja, dengan kata lain kami tidak melakukan kegiatan lain selain berdiri, _yeah_.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu sia-sia, akhirnya aku membuat sebuah gerakan kecil, yaitu menengadahkan kepalaku menatap langit yang saat ini sedang dipenuhi awan _commulus_. Kupejamkan kedua mataku, membiarkan bulir-bulir air hujan menelusuri wajahku. Kurasakan, kuresapi setiap jejak yang diciptakan oleh benda tersebut. Baiklah, kuakui, aku benar-benar rindu masa di mana aku dan Kak Itachi bermain di luar tatkala hujan sedang menyapu bersih tanah kota kelahiranku ini.

"Ciuman pertama," bisikku pelan kepada Kak Itachi yang saat ini masih berdiri di sampingku, berharap ia mendengar inti dari permasalahanku dengan Sakura.

"Hah? Ciuman pertama? Hanya itu?" Oh, ingin rasanya kuambil segumpal tanah lalu memasukkannya ke mulut Kak Itachi. Kenapa dia berbicara seolah masalah itu bukanlah masalah yang berat? Ah, oke, itu memang masalah yang terbilang cukup, ralat, sangat mudah untuk diselesaikan. Namun, tetap saja, bagiku itu adalah masalah yang berat.

"Hn. Dia tadi bertanya padaku kepada siapa aku memberikan ciuman pertamaku. Saat itu aku mengatakan bahwa aku telah berciuman dengan seorang gadis pada saat masih kecil. Oh, berhenti menatapku dengan wajah seperti itu, Kakak! Tapi, sebenarnya aku tidak sungguh-sungguh berbicara seperti itu. Aku … aku hanya bercanda. Namun, sepertinya selera humorku sangat buruk. Bukannya tertawa, eh, dia malah meninggalkanku dengan amarah yang meletup-letup," ucapku seraya menundukkan kepalanya menatap tanah. Mungkin, kebanyakan orang akan bingung, bahkan shock jika mereka mendengar penuturanku yang biasanya singkat, padat, dan jelas tiba-tiba menjadi panjang lebar seperti ini. Namun, ini bukanlah hal yang aneh bagi Kakak karena dari dulu, setiap aku tertimpa masalah, aku pasti akan datang padanya, lalu menceritakan segala keluh kesahku yang diiringi dengan isak tangis.

"Kau tidak berbohong, kok." Tepukan pelan mendarat di puncak kepalaku. Kupandangi iris obsidiannya dengan sorot mata penuh tanda tanya.

"_Yeah_, setidaknya kau memang benar-benar mencium bibir seorang gadis saat kau berusia err lima tahun. Itu pun kalau kau masih ingat," jelasnya tertawa ringan.

Aku hanya terpaku tak percaya saat mendengar penjelasan super duper singkatnya itu. "Masa?"

Kak Itachi menganggukkan kepalanya dengan yakin sembari mengisyaratkan aku untuk mendekatkan telingaku ke mulutnya. "Pstt … psstt."

Spontan, kedua bola mataku membola tidak percaya. Gila, ini tidak mungkin! Kakak pasti bercanda, 'kan?

"Aku punya buktinya, kok." Seakan bisa membaca pikiranku, kakak pun berceletuk dengan nada serius. Saat itu aku hanya bisa menatap Kakak dengan tatapan antara percaya dan tidak percaya. Oh, hei, jangan lupa akan sifat Kak Itachi yang kerap kali menipuku, ya.

"Kalau kau tak percaya, nanti pada waktu makan malam aku akan memberikan barang itu padamu," katanya dengan senyum yang masih terlukis di wajahnya.

.

.

"Nih." Selembar foto terjatuh pelan di atas kasurku.

Aku yang kala itu tengah mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk pun hanya bisa memandang Kak Itachi dengan kedua alis yang saling bertautan. "Apa itu?"

"Foto," ujarnya, kalem. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas panjang ketika mendengar jawabannya. Kak Itachi memang sangat ahli membuat _mood_-ku yang sebelumnya cukup baik menjadi sangat buruk. Bukannya apa, tanpa diberitahu pun aku tahu kalau itu adalah selembar foto. Aku ini bukanlah orang yang bodoh, kau tahu? Maksud dari pertanyaanku yang sebenarnya itu adalah gambar apa yang tercetak pada lembaran kertas itu, bukan nama dari barang tersebut.

"Berikan saja itu pada Sakura. Itu adalah bukti kuat kalau kau sudah mencium bibir seorang gadis, Sasuke _Pervert_!" serunya seraya mengedipkan salah satu matanya. Aku hadiahkan sebuah lemparan bantal ke arah mukanya—sayangnya bantal itu berhasil ditangkap olehnya.

"Hn…."

"Ya sudah, aku keluar dulu, ya. Nanti kalau makan malam sudah siap aku akan memanggilmu, oke?" tanyanya yang langsung dijawab anggukan kepala dariku. Lalu, setelah melemparkan sebuah senyuman, coret, seringai misterius kepadaku—yang artinya sudah dapat aku mengerti—, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamarku.

"Hei," ucapku tepat saat daun pintu hampir sepenuhnya tertutup.

"Ya, Sasuke?" —Saat itu aku hanya bisa mendengar suaranya tanpa melihat sosoknya yang kala itu berada di luar daerah teritorialku.

"Terima kasih …," ucapku, sengaja memberikan jeda pada kalimatku … berusaha untuk mengumpulkan keberanian serta keyakinan untuk mengucapkan satu kata yang telah lama tak terucap oleh mulutku.

"… Kakak." Akhirnya, kalimat itu kembali terlontar. Bertahun-tahun kata itu sudah tak terucap oleh mulut ini. Sensasi pertama yang kurasakan saat itu adalah rasa canggung. Hmm, kurasa itu bukanlah hal yang aneh, mengingat aku sudah lama tak menyebut kata itu. Namun, di sini—di hati ini—aku dapat merasakan semburan hangat yang sangat nikmat.

Dan ternyata, hal yang sama pun terjadi pada raga Itachi. Perlahan, tangannya bergerak menuju tempat di mana jantungnya berada. Detak jantungnya saat ini terasa lebih cepat. Oke, itu terlalu berlebihan. Sesungguhnya tak ada kata yang bisa mengklarifikasikan betapa senangnya ia saat Sasuke kembali memanggilnya dengan sebutan kakak.

"Sama-sama, Adikku. Hmm, itulah gunanya keluarga, 'kan?" bisiknya pelan seraya menutup pintu kamar Sasuke. Sepertinya hari ini Itachi akan kembali membuka buku _diary_-nya, sepertinya.

.

_Karena kasih seorang manusia pada keluarganya telah terpeta jelas di setiap sel tubuhnya, berdenyut dalam nadinya, dan juga menari bersama oksigen untuk menciptakan lagu kehidupan._

_._

_Makna sebenarnya dari sebuah keluarga adalah __**berbagi**__, __**saling membantu**__, __**terbuka**__, serta __**mengerti satu sama lain**__. Hanya itu. Dan, makna itu tak akan pernah berubah sampai kapan pun._

_._

_._

_**Fin.**_

Dan akhirnya cerita ini berakhir dengan aneh, lol. Sebenarnya ada _omake_-nya, sih. Tapi _omake_-nya masuk ke romens karena itu _omake_ ceritaiin Sasuke yang kasih fotonya ke Sakura. Fufu. Jadi setelah kupertimbangin, akhirnya aku mutusin buat ga buat _omake_-nya. Ehm, mungkin di lain waktu aja, ya? :D

Alur cepat? _Feel _ga kerasa? _And so on_? Silakan komentar di kotak _review_. _Trims!_

**[20120913; 18:45]** —_Lrynch Fruhling_


End file.
